


Everything He Didn't Want To Be

by sy62697



Series: Dark Prompts [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU!Makoto, Dark prompt, Dark!Makoto, Doppelganger, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda consent, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, anguish, makoto is sad, mirror world, not sure if actually rape or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: 44. Mirrors (Dopplegangers; mirror-versions of a character/setting where everything is it’s opposite; mirror ghost games such as Bloody Mary; narcissism, etc.) Fake!Makoto/Reader





	Everything He Didn't Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, long time no see! Sorry for the serious delay in updates, life has been a little crazy lately ^^; I plan on updating again soon because I really want to do at least half of the prompts on my list and I've started a couple others. So until then, I hope that this is worth the wait! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Makoto wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but he had to find a way out. His fists beat against the seemingly indestructible glass in pure frustration, tears staining his cheeks. He had fallen through so easily, as if it were made of water. Why couldn't he get out?

Another scream of frustration tore from his sore throat as he cursed the figure smirking before him. He was looking at a perfect image of himself, but he knew it was a fake, a reflection. He had been tricked by it, and the smirk on its face was anything but pure.

What scared him even more was the fact that (Name) was on her way to his house to study. She was going to be alone with this… _thing_.

He needed to get out. **Now.**

~

You had to wait a bit longer than normal before Makoto opened the door to let you in, a sheepish look on his face as he apologized. You waved him off as he led you into the house and up to the room.

You failed to notice him locking the door behind you.

Laying on the floor of his room, you focused on the math book splayed out before you, pencil tapping against your lips. Makoto watched your lips carefully, his eyes gleaming a bit under the shadow of his bangs. He was sitting next to you with his legs crossed underneath him, book on his lap. His green eyes never missed a beat at how your lips bounced back slightly from the impact of the pencil, how your chest was pressed tightly against your sternum from the pressure of the floor, the way your supple thighs flattened deliciously from the force of gravity, the dip in your lower back, and finally the exaggerated curve of your ass into the air. It was as if you were begging to be ravaged, and he was more than happy to oblige.

But not yet.

The doppelganger emerald eyes flickered back to the full length mirror currently placed on the wall by the door, aimed to look at the futon as well as the two students on the floor. He wanted Makoto to watch everything, to see what a little courage could do. It was no secret that Makoto wanted to do so many things to the innocent girl in his room, but he repressed those thoughts for far too long.

 _He_ wasn't going to miss an opportunity.

So swiftly and without noise, he had reached a hand out to grasp your upper arm. A yelp escaped your lips before you were roughly turned over onto your back, pencil flying out of your hand. Wide eyes met soft green, a gentle smile on Makoto’s lips as his eyes roamed every detail of your face. Your cheeks flared to life like a red hot metal, the heat of the blush spreading across your neck and causing perspiration to form on the back of your neck. The hand that had gripped your arm showed no intention of letting go, nor easing the vice-like strength. You writhed under the discomfort forming, but were quickly distracted by the pair of soft lips that swooped down and stole your breath away.

An entire moment passed before you realized what was happening. He was _kissing_ you, he was finally kissing you! So long you waited for the brunette to confess, so long you had dreamed of this happening. The euphoria of being loved overshadowed the voice in the back of your mind that pointed out how rough he was being and the odd glint in his eyes. If you weren't so love-struck, you would have noticed the subtle differences in the man currently moving to mark your neck, hand traveling upward from your knee to the destination at the apex of your thighs.

But you finally felt the love you desired, you weren't going to question it. Makoto was just expressing his pent up feelings, right?

~

Makoto watched in utter horror as the mirror image of himself explored your body with its gross hands, the same hands that would disappear beneath your skirt and your blouse. Your reactions were instant, face burning hot as lust clouded your vision and your mind. Beating his fists against the glass did nothing but cause the false human to send him a knowing smirk.

You couldn't hear his cries of anguish, his curses of frustration. 

How could you not realize that it wasn't him? Makoto was modest, always asking for permission. But this _thing_? It removed your clothes with no consent, doing as it pleased like the glutton it was.

But what shook Makoto the worst, however, was when he noticed your change in attitude. This thing wasn't stopping, it wasn't waiting. Makoto knew you wanted to save your innocence for later, and his fear was confirmed when he could see the words “no” escape your lips.

But the thing above you never stopped, never hesitated in its action. Makoto’s tears rushed forward once again as the double took you on his own bed, caring not for your pleasure or pain and simply fulfilling its own needs. Immense guilt flooded his soul as he watched you slowly give in to the pleasure, no longer scared. No longer in fear of the inhuman creature manipulating you, wrapping you around its finger.

Until you looked at the mirror on the wall by the door.

Makoto’s anguish was loud and clear, still beating his fists against the unbreakable mirror. Your eyes grew wide as fear settled in your stomach. In the reflection, the figure above you was no longer Makoto, but a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes that shared a similar shape. Quickly looking up, your eyes were met with what looked to be the swimmer you had fallen for. Your stomach instantly froze with fear.

“M-Makoto?” It halted its movements, sending you a sickening smirk.

_“Close, but not quite~”_


End file.
